1603 : (REYLO)
by lapetiteecrivaine974
Summary: Nous sommes en 1603 . Embarquez pour une romance Reylo au temps des chevaliers , des châteaux forts , des princes et des princesses ! Je préviens il y aura du lemon et du language pouvant paraître cru pour certaine personne . N' hésiter pas à vous abonnez à moi et à commentez cette fanfiction Star Wars !


Je m' appelle Rey , Rey de nulle part .

Je suis née sur cette petite planète déserte qu' est Jakku . Plus communément appelé " nul part " .

Mes parents m' ont abbandonné sur cette plantète quand j' était toute petite . À l' âge de mes 2 ans , le roi , Mr Dameron et sa femme m' ont trouvés et adoptés . Ils m ' ont sauvé la vie en m' emmenant dans leur palais sur Coruscant . Et en échange , à l' âge de mes 18 ans je doit épouser le futur roi de Coruscant , leur fils : le prince héritier Poe Dameron.

Mais il faut au futur roi une femme " pur " , m' à dit un jour la reine Eleanor Dameron . Donc j' ai était élevé par des bonnes soeurs . Ma vie était d' un ennuie mortelle . Tout les matins et tout les soirs , les bonnes soeur me forçait à priés . Je passais ensuite chacune de mes après-midi à " L' art d' être une bonne épouse et une bonne reine pour les nuls " enseigné par notre majesté elle même !

J' ai aujourd'hui 17 ans . Et à 17 ans je n' ai jamais rien fait de fou , jamais rien d' amusant. Je n' ai fait qu' attendre ce foutu prince de mes deux !

Mais aujourd'hui, le roi Dameron m' envoie chez le forgeron pour lui faire forger une nouvelle épée . Il m' a donné une de ses bourses remplie d' or et m' a dit de lui faire fabriquée l' épée la plus couteuse , la plus solide et la plus impressionnante de tout Coruscant !

J' ai pris mon cheval preferé du nom de R2 ,Il a une longue et douce criniere blanche et son pelage est marron clair tacheté de blanc . Il est très caracteriel , mais c' est un des cheveaux les plus rapides de l' écuri royal. Alors j' ai pris R2 , une bourse rempli et me suis dirigée vers une des plus réputées famille d' artisans forgerons du royaume : Les skywalker .

Selon le roi , les Skywalkers étaient des gens étranges , ippersensible , dévastateurs , impetueux et imprevisibles qui habitaient à l' orée de la forêt dans une énorme cabane de forgeron où ils habiataient tous . Selon les rumeurs , il y avait le grand-père Anakin qui avait perdu sa femme , sa fille : Leia dont sont frère jumeaux étaient partit à l' aventure et son fils , Ben Solo.

Cette famille était tristement reputé... Elle était reputée pour Anakin Skywalker , qui avait assassiné sa propre femme : il était devenu un fou furieux aux yeux de tous apres ce jour là . Puis , il y avait Luke , l' ainé des jumeaux . Il était un grand chevalier . Jusqu' au jour où son neveux , Ben Solo soit arrêter pour vole . Le roi ordonna à Luke Skywalker de tuer son neveu . Celui ci refusa et fu alors banni . Il éxpliqua à sa soeur qu il partait à l' aventure , à la recherche de contrer lointaine . Mais il avait surtout fui en exil . Son neveu , Ben fu gracier grâce à son oncle qui le sauva . Mais Han Solo , son père était un mercenaire rechercher . Le jour arriva où Solo du fuir la planète à la hate . Laissant derriere lui sa femme et son fils ...

Cette histoire, les bonnes soeurs lui avait raconté un nombre incalculable de fois , et à chaque fois Rey frissoner .Mais peut importe leur réputation , ils étaient de bons forgerons , les meilleurs de Coruscant .

Elle arriva alors à cheval devant cette immense demeure de pierre . Elle descendit d' R2 et l' atacha au chêne qui se trouvait à sa gauche . Elle inspira profondément , s' avança de quelques pas , prit sont courage à de main et toqua deux petits coups simultanément .

Elle entendit des pas lourds et elle vit un homme , assez grand et massif , tout de noir vêtu, un casque sur la tête, lui ouvrir la porte .

\- B...Bonjour ... je ... eu... Êtes-vous un Skywalker monsieur ?...Dit Rey en balbutant devant l' homme masqué .

Il enleva son masque . Et tendit sa main à Rey que la jeune femme serra .

\- Solo , Ben Solo . Oh et ceci est mon masque. Dit l' homme en levant son bras afin de mettre en avant .Chaque forgeron en à un .

\- Il me faudrait une petite dague et une magnifique épée pour le roi . Et tout sa , avant demain Solo. Dit elle en insistant sur son nom .

\- Non . répondit t il simplement

\- Merci c' est gen... Quoi ... N...Non?

\- Il me faut plus d' argent que sa .

\- Je reviendrai vous payer le reste demain quand je reviendrai chercher les armes .

\- On fait pas d' crédit ici ma jolie ! Dit le jeune homme un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- S' il vous plait faite le pour moi . Dit elle avec un regard de chien battu .

\- Pourquoi tant d' empressement beauté? Demanda Ben

\- Le roi n' est pas au courant pour la dague . Il veut juste une épée . La dague est pour moi . J' en ai besoin . Je n' ai pas d' arme pour me déffendre . S' il vous plait monsieur !

\- En échange d' un service je veut bien .

J' aimerais Que demain vous travaillez pour nous !

\- Je veut bien travaillez ici uniquement demain . Mais le roi l' inerdirai si il savait que sa fille adoptive travaille en douce , même si ce n' est qu' une fois . Donc demain, après 22 heures serait parfait .

\- Pourquoi ne suis je pas ai courant que le roi et la reine ont adoptés ?

-Rien à été officialisé . Ils m' ont trouvés et m' ont sauvés en échange de ma liberté . J' aurai du refuser mais je ne l' ai pas fait ...Dit Rey le regard dans le vide avec regrets .

\- Vous commencez demain soir . Demain matin , vous viendrai cherchez l' épée du roi et votre dague . Dit Ben Solo pour changer de sujet.

\- Bien . Dis elle en lui donnant ma bourse d' or .

\- Puis je savoir le nom de mon empoyés? demanda Solo

\- Mon nom est Rey , Rey de nul part .

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit . Elle monta sur R2 et galopa jusqu' au palais à peut près 15 minutes d' ici .

De son coté Ben referma la porte . Sa mère était partie au marché tandi que son grand-père était à l' étage .

\- Beeeeeeeen . Appela son grand-père

Ben monta à l' étage , ouvrit la chambre de son grand-père. Il le trouva assis sir une chaise de bois.

\- Que veut tu ? Dit Sèchement Ben.

\- Comment s' apelle t' elle et que voulait elle ?

\- Rey et elle venait pour une épée . Les choses qu' elle reclamait était trop complexe . Alors je lui est proposé un boulot . Nous avons besoin d' une employé .

\- Montre là moi demain .

\- Tu n' as pas intérêt à faire quoi que se sois de deplacé ! Elle n' est pas comme toute les autres ...Elle ... Elle m' intrigue ...

\- Oh le petit Ben Tombe amoureux ... Que c' est minion dit Anakin la voix mielleuse . MAINTENANT MET TOI AU BOULOT !!! Finit il en criant à moitié .

Et Ben descendit dans son atelier , recommenca à forger tput en pensant à cette intrigante jeune femme qui était venu lui rendre visite...


End file.
